Meeting the Pack
by AirabellaTwilightLover
Summary: Elena meets the pack for the first time! Summary says it all.


Full Summary- Elena is meeting the pack for the first time since she was changed. Sadly Clay isn't in this one he's been banished. Just going through the crazy shenanigans of our favorite wolf pack!

Elena's POV

I stared nervously into my vanity mirror that Jeremy insisted on buying me, even though I told him, begged him not to. Today he was making me meet the pack. This was a very important time because they would be the deciding factor in whether I stayed or was cast out. Doomed to roam the county pack-less,

It's been almost a year in a half since I've almost controlled my changes and myself. I've accepted that I cant change what happened but I still haven't completely accepted that I'm a werewolf. Every time I of the word I shutter. It's a very foreign word on my tongue.

I heard the front door open and slam then multiple voices that were unfamiliar. Jeremy explained to me that this was a meet and all the pack would be coming.

"Jeremy! We're here!" I heard an unfamiliar voice holler out. Then footsteps to the dinning room.

"So I heard." Jeremy's soft voice said to the man.

"So where's this new troublemaker of yours? We're dying to meet h-her." The voice stumbled as if it was such a strange term. I looked down at my hands, this is going to be bad. Very bad. And awkward.

I stood up, took a long deep breath and went downstairs. Five men were sitting down at the table, munching on finger foods I laid out.

When I entered the room they each stood. I immediately felt intimidated, I could almost smell the testosterone floating around the room.

Jeremy walked over to stand beside me.

"Everyone this is Elena." He grabbed my arm and propelled me forward to meet the men. I gulped kind of loudly.

I man shorter than me stepped forward. He was three times my width though, with dark hair and heart stopping brown eyes. He looked me up and down, nostrils flaring which I knew meant he was taking in my scent. I didn't look down, instead I stared at his chin, like Jeremy directed me too.

After a moment of this he smiled widely and extended his hand. I took it tentatively.

"Nice to meet you Elena, I'm Antonio Sorrentino."

"Hi Antonio nice to meet you." I said smiling back at him. He slapped me on the back and pushed me around to the rest of the guys.

A man taller than Antonio, but very skinny with thin untamable red hair smiled, kissed both my cheeks and slapped my back.

The third man I knew vaguely. Nick Sorrentino, a former lover's best friend. I remember when he came to the apartment, and how angry he was that I was there. I still remember how his eyes glowed when I walked through the door.

I looked down at my feet, not wanting to meet his angry eyes. I was surprised when he lifted me up and kissed me on the lips.

I flailed my arms like a complete buffoon. He surprised me because a man, with such experience, had never kissed me with so much power. He took my breath away. He let me fall back onto the ground and I did mean fall. My cheeks went red hot as I blushed. The rest of the men chuckled, Nickolas helped me up. Quietly apologizing.

"Sorry Elena, didn't mean to knock you off your feet. But I do have that affect on the ladies." I stood up and mocked gasped and playfully smacked his arm. He smiled wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed at him.

Jeremy cleared his throat, "Now that all the introductions have been made lets have dinner."

Logan, who hadn't greeted me, groaned, "Lord did you cook Jer?" He said smiling, Jeremy gave him a look. Logan ran into the kitchen before the look hit him.

"No actually I didn't, Elena did." Everyone gave me a confused look. I smiled coyly and walked into the kitchen to help bring out some plates.

Everyone sat down at the table, their plates piling high above their heads. Eating was quiet. I had found that out earlier that when werewolves eat, that's the most important task at the moment. So dinner talk was very minimal, if there was any at all.

We all sat at the table content with the meal.

"So Elena what do you do for a job? I would guess chef because that was probably the best meal I have ever eaten here. And I do mean that literally." Antonio said, still snacking on bits of fried chicken. Jeremy glared at him.

I laughed, "Um no I'm not a chef that was probably the best meal I've ever made because I usually burn things. Right now I'm not doing anything but when I go back to college I think I'm going to get a degree in Journalism." He nodded at me then turned his attention to the chicken.

"What part a Canada were you born in?" Peter asked me.

"I was born and raised in Toronto. I think this is the first time I have lived somewhere else."

"So I don't mean to be so forward, but uh where are your parents?" He asked me. I looked down at the dark table.

"My uh parents died when I was five." He nodded and drummed his fingertips against the dark wood.

"So everyone how about we go for a run? I haven't changed in a while and I know Elena hasn't either." Jeremy said obviously trying to brighten up the heavy atmosphere.

We walked outside, when the breeze hit me I froze.

I turned to Jeremy, "Um Jeremy, has their been uh humans here?" I asked him sniffing the air some more and decided that there has been humans through here.

"Yes I know Elena. A man came out today to fill up the gas meter. This is to help you just have better control. Don't worry because no human is here. So you and they are safe."

I nodded, getting a very strong whiff of his scent. I shuddered, I knew in this moment I couldn't hurt anyone but what about later?

I walked to a bush to change. So did everyone else.

I walked out of the bush, shaking off some of the debris from the bush. The others stood in the field waiting for me, I was slightly embarrassed because I knew I was a slow changer.

*After a Deer Hunt Because I don't really know how to write it. Sorry L*

After consuming another meal, consisting of deer meat we all laid down in a soft patch of grass to lay in. we jostled each other for a little trying to get comfortable. I was laying next to Antonio and Jeremy.

We all drifted off to sleep, comfortable and cozy all snuggled in the grass.

*Next Morning*

I woke up stretching my toes in the grass. I opened my eyes slowly, and opened then to a tan back. My arms wrapped around his body. I lifted up to see that I had engulfed Antonio in my arms snuggling to his warmness. A body moved behind me, pressing closer into my back. I turned my head to see Nickolas pressed very closely to my back. My gaze dropped to his naked body.

I gasped which set off a domino effect. Nickolas and Antonio jumped up, sensing danger. Which woke up Peter and Jeremy and Logan.

They all turned to me, I chuckled nervously, "Sorry," I whispered quietly laying my head back on the ground. Antonio sat up and stretched.

"Mmm since we're all up lets go make breakfast?" he stood and my jaw dropped. Hmm not bad for a close to fifty year old man. Everyone stood except me, I was very embarrassed at the moment with no clothes and no recollection of where they might be.

Jeremy looked down at me and frowned a little.

"Why don't uh we go back to the kitchen and let Elena follow a little behind?"

Nick laughed, "Oh c'mon Elena come out of your modesty. I'm naked and you don't see me embarrassed do you?" he said laughing.

"That's because I'm not looking Nick." I said playing with a blade of grass.

I sighed and stood up, trying not to look at their faces. He was right I had to get out of this embarrassment. I had a very good feeling I would be naked around them more often.

"There ya go Elena, don't be embarrassed!" Peter said laughing.

"Lets go back and fix breakfast." I said to my new pack mates and we all headed off to the house.


End file.
